


The Rat

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [14]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Goodbyes, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his planning and all his effort, Michael had failed. He'd failed Lincoln and now he had to say goodbye for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 14.  
> Michael failed to break Lincoln out of Fox River, and now his execution date is upon them.
> 
> Let's go!

Michael never thought he would like to see this day. He had planned so much.  
But here he was, final visitation. Lincoln was escorted through the door and seeing him took Michael's breath away. It always did but this time it hit him in a different way. Lincoln looked defeated, broken. His head had been clean shaven, his shoulders sagged. Lincoln took two small steps closer to Michael as the guards exited the room to give them an illusion of privacy.  
"Good look, huh?" Lincoln smiled sadly, running a hand over his smooth head, "It's er, the electricity. Hair gets in the way or something."  
Michael could see what his brother was doing. Trying to make light of the situation, trying to let Michael know that it was okay that he failed. That he'd tried his best and Lincoln appreciated that.   
A sick coldness swept down Michael's stomach. Fuck, he had tried so hard.  
The two brothers held eye contact. Michael couldn't look away. He couldn't speak. And then Lincoln was moving, stepping closer again and wrapping his big arms around Michael.  
And Michael had to squeeze his eyes shut against the onslaught of tears that welled up.   
This is where he belonged, in the strong embrace of his brother, breathing in his scent. It broke his heart that they had missed out on so much time together. That their time was now limited to the minutes left of final visitation, until the guards came back in and took his brother away for the final time.   
He couldn't let it end this way. Michael had to come up with another plan. He could still save his brother. He had to.  
Lincoln rocked their bodies gently in the embrace. Michael tried frantically to plot another escape but the comfort of his brother's arm and the warmth of his body so close, finally, made thinking impossible.  
"I did everything I could," Michael stuttered out, his words whispered directly in to Lincoln's ear. The tears he was trying so hard to control threatened to spill over.  
"I know you did," Lincoln's deep baritone voice rumbled through in to Michael's chest. God, he'd missed that feeling.   
It pulled Michael back to nights spent buried under the covers in a warm apartment. Lincoln laying sprawled across his chest, both panting after making love.  
Lincoln would always mumble words of praise in those moments. How special Michael was, how smart and pretty he was and exactly what Lincoln wanted.  
The rumbling of his words would always pass directly in to Michael's chest where they would sit and warm him.  
But they weren't buried under covers now and Lincoln was pulling out of their embrace. No, it was too soon. The cold of the room seeped in to Michael's very bones.  
There was an acceptance in Lincoln's eyes that physically hurt Michael but his brother put on a brave smile.  
So Michael out on a brave smile too.


End file.
